When a motor boat having an outboard drive unit, such as an outboard motor, is transported by means of a trailer or the like, it is necessary to maintain the outboard drive unit in a tilted position to prevent the lower portion of the unit from contacting the ground during transportation. Irregularities such as bumps and potholes, in the road can cause the boat and trailer to bounce and thus cause the lower portion of the outboard motor to come into contact with the road surface. Therefore, sufficient clearance must be maintained between the lower portion of the drive unit and the road surface to compensate for such irregularities.
Additionally, in auxiliary powered sailboats, an outboard motor is utilized to power the ship to and from dock. When the ship is at sea, the motor must be tilted so that the drag exerted by the motor can be reduced. Therefore, an easily accessible device is required which will firmly secure the motor in this tilted position.
Several U.S. Patents disclose devices which provide the ability to elevate an outboard motor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,016 (Currey) discloses a spring loaded outboard motor support which at one end connects to the trailer and at the other to the outboard motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,964 (Kendrick) discloses a support rod for an outboard motor which is substantially U-shaped. This support rod engages a stationary portion of the outboard drive unit by pins which allow rotational movement of the support rod from an engaged position to a stored position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,561 (Speelman) discloses a brace device for an outboard motor. The brace device is an elongated rod having at one end, a V-shaped bifurcated engagement portion for frictionally engaging the lower portion of an outboard motor and a U-shaped curved portion, at the other end, for frictionally engaging a support shaft in the wall members of the outboard motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,186 (Weiss) discloses a boat motor support which at one end connects to the trailer and at the other end frictionally engages the lower portion of the outboard motor. This device has telescoping shaft so that the height of the motor may be adjusted to suit the specific motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,431 (Estes) discloses a support arm assembly for boat trailers. The support arm is pivotally connected at one end to a boat trailer, and at the other end, a V-shaped segment frictionally engages a lower section of the outboard motor. A retaining strap is provided to secure the support arm to the motor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,344 (Paterson) discloses a similar device.
U.S. Pat. 4,685,888 (Brewer) discloses a shock arm which is disposed between a trailer mount and the lower portion of an outboard motor. A strap is affixed to the shock arm to secure it to the motor. A tilt mechanism is provided to return the shock arm from a compressed position to a support position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842, 239 (Kinsey et al.) discloses a motor support which at one end frictionally engages a trailer mount and at the other, frictionally engages a lip on the motor. The support is telescopically adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,842 (Mohr) discloses an adjustable motor support which mounts between a lower end of an outboard motor and the drain hole in the transom of a boat. The height of the support may be adjusted by two telescoping rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,989 (Gossett) discloses a stabilizing bracket for outboard motors. The bracket comprises a clamping member having a pair of horizontally spaced arms. The device functions by securing the bracket to the motor and inserting the arms into slots in the motor support located at the transom.
Although all of the above-discussed devices relate to motor supports, they have the disadvantage of not securely supporting the motor at a predetermined distance and angle. The above devices require friction to hold the motor in place and will fail if a severe bump is encountered. Additionally, the above discussed devices fail to provide the ability to continuously adjust the length of the support over a wide range of values.
Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of motor supports, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for, and interest in, improvements to such motor supports. In this respect, the present invention addresses the needs and interests for a motor support which securely holds a motor in a predetermined position and is readily adjustable.